


in the heat of the morning

by orphan_account



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, and the longest thing i've written since 2011, honestly this came out of a 2008 interview, pls enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the darkness, it makes it easier to break away then, and to wake up later in the morning with their bodies apart, as if they awoke without ever shifting in the night.





	in the heat of the morning

They often share a bed; they are no strangers to the concept. It brings convenience and well-needed company. Alex takes the left side, and Miles, the right. Alex always climbs under the covers first, and they both lie on their sides with their backs towards the other.

In the darkness, it makes it easier to close their eyes. Miles turns around to wrap his arm around Alex, pulling him close and lightly resting his head on his shoulder, and Alex lets him.

They say nothing, but Miles never lingers too long.

In the darkness, it makes it easier to break away then, and to wake up later in the morning with their bodies apart, as if they awoke without ever shifting in the night. It makes it easier when Miles climbs out of bed first, when they briskly get dressed in the morning, when they meet with the others downstairs.

Their lingering glances, however, do not.

\---

It's different that night. They'd been out drinking with the boys after their final show, and they are buzzed, happy, and warm. They both climb back into bed - together this time - with their limbs loose and faces flush.

Neither of them have even bothered to turn the lights off after hastily washing up. As they climb into bed, Miles immediately wraps an arm around Alex's waist, pulling him in like always, and Alex shifts comfortably in his arms with his back towards him. Miles doesn't move away this time, and they both drift off into slumber.

\---

Miles blinks awake slowly first, the morning rays of light filtering in through the window panes. Alex's form is still curled up against him, and for a moment, he admires the way Alex's hair spills across the white pillows, feeling the curve of his body where he still has an arm around him almost protectively, and the way the sunlight hits his skin–

The realisation hits him – no, he can’t make this any harder than it has to be. Heat rises to his cheeks as he makes to move his arm away, but he feels a firm grip on his wrist.

"Miles," Alex murmurs, voice slightly rough, breaking the silence in the room they share. Miles stops, fully aware of how close their bodies are, with his arm still slung over Alex's side (held in place with his grip) and his back pressed against his chest and he feels  _really_  warm now. He makes himself relax.

"Mm?" he half-hums in response. He's sure Alex is close enough to feel his racing pulse.

Alex then lets his arm go, and shifts around to face Miles instead. The surprise must be written all over Miles' face, as Alex huffs a laugh, with sleep still in his eyes.

"Good morning to you too," Alex says.

Miles wants to open his mouth to reply, but can't find the words. Alex gives him an inquisitive look as he raises his brows, searching Miles' face. With the sunlight against his skin, his hair in his face, and his warm brown eyes, he has never looked more gorgeous. Miles can’t look away.

He feels an odd surge of confidence; the feelings he's been carrying in his chest long enough are spilling at the seams. With the both of them lying next to each other and the calm air between them, it all feels very vulnerable; in the morning light, it makes it easier for his feelings to be located, and laid bare.

"Al..." Miles finally says. and Alex looks up at him proper, expectantly.

He takes a breath, closing his eyes briefly. He reopens them, and he's focused on the sheets, because he can’t bring himself to look at Alex.  _It’s now or never_ , he thinks.

“Let's stop running, Al," he finds himself saying, almost a whisper. “I don’t want to run from this anymore… I don’t think I could lose you.”

Alex is silent. Miles looks up at him now: Alex lowers his gaze to Miles’ lips for a split second.

“Are you sure?” his voice is soft.

Miles nods. “Of course.”

For a moment, Alex looks almost unsure, and the nervousness rises in Miles’ chest.  _I must have sounded daft_ , is the predominant thought, but when Alex makes eye-contact with him again, his eyes are bright, and also full of what seems to be… affection. Alex’s lips curl into a smile.

He leans over, closing the already-small gap between them, and the only thing Miles can think about is how soft his lips are, and he pulls him closer. It seemed to last forever, and all too briefly at the same time, as Alex breaks away. In some manner, the world around them falls away, and they’re the only ones who remain.

“Miles,” he breathes, and he’s still so close to him. “You know I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
